1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices for tethering gear and personal articles and more particularly for tethering personal communication devices such as cell phones, pagers and PDA's.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tethering devices have been developed that have extendable and retractable cables or lines (“cables”), with many of the cables being automatically retracted under the bias of an internal spring arrangement. Some of the applications for these tethers include ski ropes, surf board leashes, boat moorings and scuba equipment. [See U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,610 to Taylor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,460 to Khudaverdian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,805 to Bredesen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,572 to Salentine].
Retracting devices have also been developed for housing cables and cords such as those used for telephones, hose reels and cellular phone earpieces. [See U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,396 to Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,446 to Ditzig and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,010 to DiBono]. Retracting devices have also been developed having a means for removing the tethered article from the tethering device such as in the case of keys, SCUBA gear and microphones.
Personal communication devices such as pagers and cell phones can be attached or mounted to a person using different devices. In the case of cell phones some of these mounting devices include leather cases with belt clips for attaching to a belt, or a plastic holster which attaches to a belt or purse. One of the more popular cell phone mounts includes a pivoting ball type mount, which is attached to the phone and clips into a belt clip that has a slot to mate with the ball.
One of the advantages of these holstering devices is that they allow for easy access and retrieval of a cell phone, pager or PDA (“personal device”). However, this advantage also results in one of their primary disadvantages. The ease of access typically prevents these mounting devices from properly securing the personal devices, which can result in their falling out under many circumstances, such as when getting in and out of a vehicle or when they are bumped. Furthermore, when the personal device is removed from these holstering devices there is no mechanism for preventing the phone from falling to the ground if jarred or dropped from the user's hand.
A wrist lanyard has been developed which helps prevent cell phones from falling to the ground when being used. The lanyard typically comprises a rope or string that is tied or otherwise attached to the cell phone and has a loop that is large enough for a user's hand to pass through. To secure the cell phone, the user must pass a hand through the loop when the cell phone is in the user's hand. When the cell phone is not in use, the lanyard can be tied to a belt loop. One disadvantage of this device is that when the phone is tied to a belt loop, untying the lanyard from the loop to use the phone can be awkward and inconvenient. It can also be awkward passing a hand through the loop every time the cell phone is used.
An alternate tethering device uses a spiral or coiled type lanyard, similar to the cord that is used between the receiver and telephone in older styled telephones. For cell phones the coiled lanyard can be attached to the user at one end and attached to the phone at the other. When the phone is in use, the length of the tether can be extended and when the phone is not in use its effective length is reduced. One disadvantage of this type of tether is that to make it long so it can be conveniently used with a cell phone, the tether becomes quite long and obtrusive when the cell phone is in the holstered position. The tether dangles when the phone is not in use, which can cause entanglement.
Existing retractable tethers are used for personal articles such as keys but do not provide a means for attaching to phones or pagers. Furthermore, they are bulky and do not efficiently and securely attach to the user in a way that would allow for the cell phone to be easily used. They also do not provide a means for working in conjunction with a cell phone's holster or mounting system.